


[Podfic] Our Relative Colors

by Afoolforatook



Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 4 domestic, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, fair game, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: Looking your soulmate in the eyes is the first time you see color.Everyone loves the idea of finding your soulmate young, of growing up with them and becoming a fully realized adult because of them. Childhood friends, high school or college sweethearts, best friends to partners, it’s a beloved story. And it’s a great feeling.But no one talks about what to do when you lose them young too. When the person you’ve built your life around, the person who featured in every version of your future you ever pictured, is gone. No one talks about how you keep going when the person you’d become is shattered by grief. No one talks about how you’re supposed to be able to let yourself love again, how you’re supposed to expose someone new to the permanently sharp edges where you broke.Or - Qrow found the key to his Sight when he was young. And then lost her. He never imagined he'd find it again.But those teal eyes were the first thing to cut through his world of grey in so long. And while he knew that color, it was different than the teal Summer had given him. Who knew relative color applied to soulmates?No Grimm could ever be as dangerous as that overwhelming color.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Series: Fairgame Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666969
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Our Relative Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Relative Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223118) by [Afoolforatook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook). 



> Edit: This is now slightly outdated, as I changed some things at the end with Clover to fit into an element I added into future chapters. So, make sure to read the actual chapter (at least Clover's bit) for context in future updates. <3

[Farley - Afoolforatook](https://soundcloud.com/farley-141208444) · [Fairgame week Day 4 - Soulmates - Our Relative Colors (Podfic)](https://soundcloud.com/farley-141208444/fairgame-week-day-4-soulmates-our-relative-colors-podfic/s-zg6Jv8fCdVI)


End file.
